Morning
by HPNERD101
Summary: Small one shot, set in fred and georges 6th year. my First attemp


So this is my first bit of written work, don't be to harsh on me. Let me know if you like it or ways i could improve.

Hope you Enjoy

* * *

Fred and George were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall planning one of their many pranks for the year and this year they were not going to go short. As well as their many pranks they had also been thinking how they were going to announce that they were leaving, for this was to be there last year at Hogwarts.

At this moment at certain bushy haired girl decided to sit next to them.  
"I can't believe her! She's horrible!" Hermione exclaimed throwing herself down next to Fred, having just finished her first lesson with the new defence against the dark arts teacher.

"never thought we would hear you speak bad of a teacher granger." Said George raising his head from the parchment of pranks.

"We already know, a weeks' worth of detention after 1 lesson"

"That's got to be a record Fred, even for us" finishing each other's sentences as always.

"We'll Harrys giving you a run for your money then" commented Hermione, by the time Hermione had finished filling them in with what happened all the other students were pouring into the great hall for some lunch before afternoon lessons began.  
With Hermione distracted with her 2 best friends Harry and Ron, Fred thought it safe to steal a glance at her. He thought correctly as she didn't seem to notice him watching. George however did and gave him and sharp poke in the ribs to bring him back to their plan.

Over the summer while they had all been at Grimmuld place Fred had found himself watching Hermione more than he should have and thinking about her at the most inconvenient times, such as when he and George were discussing the joke shop or most annoyingly when he was trying to sleep. This hadn't stopped by the time they arrived at Hogwarts.  
More than a few times George had caught him watching and had promptly prodded him back to their task at hand, if George thought anything of it he didn't say. Over the next few weeks however George become more and more annoyed at Freds distraction, and finally decided to confront him one evening in the common room. While everyone else was chatting or focusing on homework the twins sat in there usual corner with the bit of parchment in front of them.

"out with it then" Georges voice brought Fred back to the corner

"out with what?" he replied innocently

"common Freddie, I've seen the way you've been looking at her these past few months, do you like her?"

"I don't know what you talking about, how about giving out the skiving snack boxes on the same day?"  
Fred didn't know why he was avoiding the question but then he also didn't know how to answer it, did he like her? Or was it just teenage hormones? She had grown up a lot in the past year and had changed from when they first met, all books and no pranks. She still is all books but at least she appreciates the pranks now and the skill behind them, and there was something behind that smile of hers but he couldn't put his finger on it.

The following weekend everyone was being a bit lazy and having a lie in, except of course the twins. When they woke up they hurried to get dressed, today was going to be a busy day in Hogsmead getting all the things they needed for the month of pranking. George had already gone down to breakfast and would be waiting for Fred.

As Fred ran down the staircase from his dormitory into the common room who should he bump into but Hermione of course with and pile of books fresh from the library. Fred bumped into her causing her to drop all the books and almost topple over herself, but being quick on his feet he managed caught her before she fell. Now nose to nose, his hand on her lower back he felt his heart speed up, her breath on his neck, and what was that look in her eyes? And how beautiful her lips looked he couldn't help but look at them.

"Thanks" breathed Hermione her breath catching in her throat as she looked up into his blue eyes. What was that look? She had seen it before, it was the same look he always had when she caught him looking at her, she had made sure not to let him know she had seen him, although this time he wasn't just looking at her he was now glancing back and forth from her eyes to her lips. Hermione felt her heart rate speed up and the slight pressure on her lower back from his hand as if asking her to move closer.

Before he knew what he was doing Fred slowly lowered his head towards hers, Hermione going onto her toes to reach up towards him closing the distance. Their lips touched and it felt like an explosion in Fred's stomach as if fireworks had just gone off inside him. But she didn't push him away as he thought she might, instead she parted her mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss.

"Morning" a sly voice said from the portrait hole, breaking the kiss looking shocked he looked over.


End file.
